


Third Time's A Charm

by Purpliexzy



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Kid - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpliexzy/pseuds/Purpliexzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a lie of age and one fled. But fate seems to have a lot in store for them by throwing them back together in different situations. Will their love be strong enough to bring them together at last? AU/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> The Prologue in which he let her go.

Prologue 

The loud honk of the car that is coming towards us snaps me back to reality and I look back to Damon who is now letting out a sigh. His eyes were bloodshot as he stares deeply into my eyes, his stare tells me he is asking if I am okay and I nod with an anxious smile. He nods and looks back to the road. I tear my gaze away from him and stare at those California palm trees, this might be the last time I am seeing them. Hell, this might be the last time I am seeing Damon and I have promised myself that I won't talk to Damon about what happened between us last week, if he wants me to stay I would because to be honest I want nothing more than that. 

As I look forward at the road, I know we are getting closer to the airport, I know Damon has already called my father because I am not exactly on talking terms with my father. I love my father with all my heart but right now, he isn't my number one concern because he had hurt me. I lost someone very dear to me and he thinks it is best if I go back to him. Not that anything will hurt me more than Damon driving me to the airport and not fighting for me. Not telling me to stay, after everything we have been through and everything I have been through. But then again, life is not fair and this is not a movie. 

The halt of the car pulls me out of my reverie and I hear Damon's audible sigh beside me, I am afraid to turn back to his direction because I know he still has that look, I know it is not a look of rejection but that is what I see it as. I hate that Damon wouldn't talk to me about anything, I hate that he still thinks I have got a life ahead of me to figure out but life without him is not exactly something I want to figure out. But the choice is his to make now. 

"So, that's it?" I say in a little voice that breaks at the end and I basically curse myself because he turns to look at me. 

"No, Elena, that is not it," he says back with a smile that looks like he is trying to convince me but it looks more like he is trying to convince himself. He is an arrogant asshole that would rather die with something inside of him than tell someone. And I love him, I love him more than anything, I want to be with him but I don't want to be with someone that doesn't trust me enough to let me be there for him when he needs me. Like right now, we both need each other and he says he would be there for me whenever I need him but he won't let me be there for him. 

"Don't be a stranger." I say simply as I reach to open the door but he caught my other hand. I refuse to turn around to look at him because I don't want to break, at least not now, because the reason for my miserable existence is right beside me, holding my hand, with his fingers between mine. 

"I won't." He says and he places a chaste kiss on my hand and let his lips linger before he let go. I know he says that is not it but I think he just proved to me that, that is it. I gently got out of his car and move to the trunk where my bag is and he comes to take it. 

"Thanks, I can take it from here." I say as I try not to meet his gaze and I know I have a tear on my cheek. At first, he has no intention of letting me take my bag but I put on a good fight and hold on tight to my bag. So he let it go. 

He let me go. 

I step back slowly before turning around and walking towards the glass doors at the airport. I can feel his eyes on my back and a few seconds later, I hear his car engine roar to life and I turn around quickly but he is already driving away and that is all it takes for me to break down. It is all it takes to have my shoulders shaking and my palms in my face. I know I look dramatic to all the people around there but I don't care. If any of them has gone through half of what I went through in the past few months, they would understand. I reach to my back pocket and take a tissue that I put there a few minutes before Damon called me to bring me here, I knew I would need it and well, here I am. 

Just like I expected, there are some people looking at me, some whispering and some shooting me pitying looks. I ignore them and make my way towards the glass doors and push them open, after my screening and all the shit that people go through before boarding the plane; I look for the bathroom and splash water on my face. A few minutes back, I thought I was done with breaking down but apparently I was wrong, the sight of my eyes and puffy cheek makes me start feeling that horrible feeling in my chest and then the my throat was sore for two seconds then I start crying again. This time, louder than I did 20 minutes back. I keep whispering to myself in a harsh voice that I shouldn't cry but my gut feeling to let it go is stronger than that. I realise now at this moment that I am broken and shattered. Everything that happened in the last 8 months is still with me and I need help, more than anything. I thought I would be able to handle and control myself but I was wrong, I need to take Damon off my mind and I should start worrying about myself. I should look for the help I need and surround myself with the people that love me, people that I am not head over heels for. 

Ten minutes later, I finally get a hold of myself and I clean my face, put on some powder and applied a little lip gloss. My eyes are still red but it would be hard to notice from far. I put on the best smile I could when I approach the seats to wait.

I know that my life isn't a freaking movie because if it was, Damon would be running towards the place I am, like in these romantic comedies, he would sweep me off my feet and then kiss me. Kiss me so hard that even the grumpy old woman with the dark glasses beside me would laugh and clap so hard at us because of the romantic scene in front of her. 

But I know better than that, Damon has no intention of being with me and I don't blame him because why would he want me? I am a 19 year old girl who is damaged both in and out; Damon is being true to himself if he decides to stay away from me. 

Maybe someday I would find someone who I would love the way I love Damon but I know it is not possible. Maybe someday I would find someone who would be able to love me no matter what, someone who would be able to love me even as half as I love Damon because right now, I am not greedy. I would take every little piece of love and caring I get because I need it. I just hope someone would give it to me with all their heart. 

Maybe someday.

...


End file.
